


death

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles only has three days, what will he do?





	

Stiles looked at the clock and sighed, he had only three days to get everything in order. Why? Because he's been cursed and from his research, there isn't a cure. 

 

"Stiles?" Scott said from the doorway. Stiles turned around from his crime board and smiled at his best friend. 

 

"Hey Scotty." Stiles greeted. "What brings you by?"

 

"You didn't show up to school today so I came by to check on you." Scott tilted his head a little and gave the room a sniff. "Bro, your room smells like death, literally." 

 

Stiles was instantly nervous, Scott was going to figure out his secret. "Probably from my shoes and gym bag." Stiles supplied. Stiles hoped that Scott didn't hear the lie and judging by his face he knew he was lying. 

 

"Well I got to get going I promised Kira and Isaac that we would go to the movies." Scott said. 

 

"Have fun." Stiles said and turned his back to Scott. 

 

***

 

Derek climbed into his window and scared Stiles when he turned around and he was right there, being so close to him. The wolf obviously didn't have a personal space problem. 

 

"Why do you smell like that?" Derek said. 

 

"Like?" Stiles asked. Derek pulled his arm to his nose and sniffed. 

 

"Death." Derek looked worried. "Why do you smell like that?" He asked again.

 

"I don't know Der." Stiles lied and Derek snapped his head up and growled. 

 

"Lie." Derek flashed his red eyes. 

 

"It's nothing." Stiles pulled his arm back and sat at his desk, with his back to Derek. 

 

"Why won't you let me help you?" Derek said in a crushed voice. 

 

"Cause it's my problem, not anyone else's, mine." Stiles glared at the computer in front of him. 

 

***

 

Stiles now had twelve hours left and he was going to act like nothing happened. Like he wasn't cursed. 

 

He went through his day like normal. He went to class, he had dinner with his dad, and he played video games. 

 

Two hours left.

 

Stiles laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan go in circles. 

 

His last final minutes he looked at a photo of his mom. "I'll see you soon mom." 

 

Stiles closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, taking his last breath. 


End file.
